Emily and ... the Predator
Emily and ... the Predator is the 4th episode of Emily Owens M.D series. Summary ASKING FOR WHAT YOU WANT - Emily and Micah are frantic when they discover their patient needs a kidney transplant immediately, but they are baffled when she mysteriously refuses to accept the kidney from her new husband. Elsewhere, Emily assists Dr. Hamada (guest star Brittany Ishibashi, “Political Animals”) and Dr. Bandari, with a risky surgery after they discover that one of the babies their patient is carrying for her sister suffers from a defective heart valve. Meanwhile, in an effort to keep Cassandra away from Will, Emily tries to land the job as Dr. Bandari’s research assistant. However, her competition is Cassandra, who is willing to play dirty in order to get what she wants. Kelly McCreary also stars. Bharat Nalluri directed the episode written by John C. Kelley. Recap Spoilers ahead Quotes Emily: When it's important enough, you speak up. You tell people what you need. You show them who you are. You ask. And you do this knowing there are consequences. There's collateral damage, but you've chosen this. So you can't feel guilty about it. You just can't. Will: Just so you know, high school wasn't the greatest for me either. Emily: My house was TP'ed once a week. Will: You win. Will: Emily, you can't tell me who to date. Emily: You asked. Will: I was trying to be a good guy. Emily: Then be a good guy. Anyone. Except for her. Will: I'll think about it. Emily: You are that threatened by me? Cassandra: Grow up. This has nothing to do with you. This is the real world and everything counts. Only one of us is going to be Gina's research assistant, and you were just collateral damage. Cassandra: Emily My hand shook. I was in surgery and my hand shook, and when Gina sees me now that's what she thinks. How I might not be cut out for this. And I don't know what it is about you, but I just get, I just get really insecure. Whatever. It was wrong to take credit for your idea. And I'm sorry. Can I have a tissue? Micah: Looking confident, Dr. Owens. Verging on ballsy, even. Emily: I've never been called ballsy in my life. Micah: It's a day of firsts. Emily: I thought I would have some time to think about it. Micah: That's why I didn't tell you in advance. Emily: Are you saying that I overthink? Micah: You're overthinking. Tyra: She's been a bitch to you since the fifth grade. Emily: You know, you're right. Screw it. Cassandra: Why are you stalking us? Are you scared I'm going to date your friend? Emily: No. Cassandra: You should be. I'm going to date your friend. Tyra: You can't keep them apart forever. Emily: No, not forever. Just until he realizes that she's a predator. Tyra: Will can take care of himself. Emily: No, he won't see it coming. She's camouflaged as a regular person. Cast Main Cast *Mamie Gummer as Emily Owens *Justin Hartley as Will Collins *Aja Naomi King as Cassandra Kopelson *Kelly McCreary as Tyra Dupre *Michael Rady as Micah Barnes *Necar Zadegan as Gina Bandari Guest Cast *Brittany Ishibashi as Kelly Hamata *Michelle Harrison as Jessica Video Emily Owens 1x04 Promo "Emily and...The Predator"|The Predator Promo Gallery The Predator 1.jpg Emilyowens3001.jpg Predator_2.jpg Predator_3.jpg Predator_4.jpg Predator_5.jpg Predator_6.jpg Predator_7.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes